trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Odciąłem penisa i mi jest tak dobrze
Mój Brat był nieludzkim gwałcicielem. Należał do brobies, tych fanatyków kucycków. Nigdy nie potrafiłem zrozumieć, co takiego widział w tej kreskówce dla dzieci z dwoma ojcami, ale cokolwiek to było – doprowadziło go do cholernego jebania. Matka nie mogła sobie z nim poradzić, w sumie nikt nie mógł. Od kiedy zaczął przez nią jebać, wszyscy stopniowo byli przez niego w ciąży. Zaczęło się w przedszkolu, a skończyło w liceum, kiedy go odwieźli do psychiatryka. Nie dziwię się, nie odzywał się do nikogo, jakby mózg zamienił mu się w gówno , po której się jebały kucycki. Zanim go zamknęli w arce, wygłosił swoje przemówienie . Aby nikt nie tykał jego chuja i aby każdy się jebał. Miał na niego czekać, aż wróci „pojebany”. Wszyscy się zdziwkowali, że udało mu się sformatować mózg swojego brata i wypowiedzieć je nie przez ryj, lecz przez pupcię. Oczywiście musieliśmy mu to jebał. było mi żal, że jebał, przynajmniej zapłodnił matkę i ojca, którzy mieli już wystarczająco dzieci. A ja byłem wreszcie w stanie zaznać orgazmu w dupie. Niedługo potem zaczęły się erekcje. Chujowo, kumple się najebali, nic ciekawego się nie działo – pozostał tylko mój penis. W końcu nie wytrzymałem i poczułem, że sperma mi leci. Przypomniała mi się Szynka. Gdyby nie jebał aż tak, to pewnie siedziałby teraz zamknięty w swoim gównie, oglądając jebanie kucykców. I wtedy poczułem dziwną chęć jebania, co takiego mój braciszek trzymał w dupie, że zabronił tam wchodzić. Rodziców nie było w dom. Sam na sam z jego penisem, nie mogłem przepuścić takiej okazji. Zemdliło mnie na widok naklejek z – cóż za zaskoczenie! – fiutami i kucyckami, którymi obkleił sobie dupę. Wśliznąłem się do pokoju i szybko omiotłem wzrokiem otoczenie. Plakat z kucyckiem, kucyck jebadło, ROŚNIE! Wszędzie te chore jebańce, Jebiące się, jakby na znak jebania nad słabością mojego brata. Najchętniej oblałbym to wszystko moją spermą i puścił z jebaniem. Poza tymi akcesoriami prawdziwego polityka, dużo się tam jebało . Panował syf. Musiał się ospermić zanim przeprowadził się do Mongoli. Usiadłem na Jebadle przy kucycku niczym pedofil w swojej piwnicy. Ospermionej piwnicy. Spostrzegłem leżący przede mną jebadło – wiadomo co było na okładce – z dopiskiem „TO SZREDER”. Nie mogłem powstrzymać chęci jebania, który wjebał moje usta w nikczemnym wyrazie – wreszcie mogłem się dowiedzieć, o czym myślał ten pedoś! Mając takie cudo na wyciągnięciu chuja, nie obchodziły mnie zakazy „nie sraj”, „uszanuj wolę Jebania”. Otworzyłem na pierwszej stronie. Niedługo potem zaczęły się wakacje. Gorąco, kumple wyjechali, nic ciekawego się nie działo – pozostał tylko internet. W końcu nie wytrzymałem i poczułem, że muszę się zająć czymś ciekawszym. Przypomniał mi się Szymon. Gdyby nie ześwirował aż tak, to pewnie siedziałby teraz zamknięty w swoim pokoju, oglądając przygody kucyków. I wtedy poczułem dziwną chęć sprawdzenia, co takiego mój braciszek trzymał w pokoju, że zabronił tam wchodzić. Rodziców nie było w domu. Sam na sam z jego tajemnicą, nie mogłem przepuścić takiej okazji. Zemdliło mnie na widok naklejek z – cóż za zaskoczenie! – kucykami, którymi obkleił sobie drzwi. Wśliznąłem się do pokoju i szybko omiotłem wzrokiem otoczenie. Plakat z kucykiem, kucyk pluszak, zeszycik z kucykiem, kurwa! Wszędzie te chore stworzenia, uśmiechające się, jakby na znak triumfu nad psychiką mojego brata. Najchętniej oblałbym to wszystko benzyną i puścił z dymem. Poza tymi akcesoriami prawdziwego fanatyka, to dużo tam nie było. Panował porządek. Musiał posprzątać zanim przeprowadził się do czubków. Usiadłem na fotelu przy biurku niczym prezes w swoim gabinecie. Kucykowym gabinecie. Spostrzegłem leżący przede mną notatnik – wiadomo co było na okładce – z dopiskiem „Pamiętnik”. Nie mogłem powstrzymać uśmiechu, który wygiął moje usta w nikczemnym wyrazie – wreszcie mogłem się dowiedzieć, o czym myślał ten szajbus! Mając takie cudo na wyciągnięciu ręki, nie obchodziły mnie zakazy „nie wchodź”, „uszanuj wolę brata”. Otworzyłem na pierwszej stronie. Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows! Co jest, kurwa!? – przemknęło mi przez myśli. Nim zdążyłem przeczytać choć jedno słowo, w pokoju rozległa się muzyczka. Odwróciłem się w stronę źródła. Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows! Dochodziła z wnętrza kucyka, który stał w kącie. Zwrócony był twarzą – może pyskiem? Ryjem? Ciul wie, co te dziwolągi mają – prosto we mnie. Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows! – Zamknij się! – krzyknąłem. Zapadła głucha cisza. Usłuchał. Nie tego się spodziewałem. Powoli wstałem z fotela, bojąc się, że jakikolwiek szelest może powołać tę kreaturę do życia. Zakradłem się do niego ostrożnie, a gdy byłem blisko – pochwyciłem jak drapieżnik ofiarę. Uniosłem na wysokość twarzy i zacząłem badać wzrokiem, palcami, trząść. W brzuchu tkwił jakiś mechanizm. Nieduży, ale dało się go wymacać. PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS! Kucyk ryknął muzyką. Odruchowo cisnąłem go jak najdalej. W chwili, kiedy uderzył o ścianę, znów zamilkł. Pomyślałem, że musiałem go uszkodzić. Miałem dość tych chorych rzeczy. Obróciłem się na pięcie i ruszyłem do drzwi. Nacisnąłem klamkę. Zamknięte. Mocniej szarpnąłem klamką i naparłem barkiem na drzwi, w nadziei, że to coś pomoże. Nie zadziałało. – Co jest... – szepnąłem oszołomiony. Odsunąłem się. Próbowałem znaleźć jakieś racjonalne wyjaśnienie. Drzwi długo nie były używane, pewnie przez to się zatrzasnęły. Wróciłem do biurka, gdzie zostawiłem odruchowo swój telefon. Gdy po niego sięgałem, spojrzałem machinalnie na kartkę pamiętnika. Po przeczytaniu pierwszych słów, zastygłem w bezruchu. „Cześć Macieju!”. Cofnąłem dłoń od komórki i zaniepokojony zacząłem przewijać strony. „Wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz, braciszku!”. „Zostaniemy przyjaciółmi?”. „Czemu mnie nie rozumiesz!?”. Na każdej kartce znajdowało się pojedyncze zdanie. Wszystkie odnosiły się do mnie. „Zaśpiewaj ze mną!”. „Widziałem jak śpisz i wyobraziłem sobie ciebie w różowym futerku – byłbyś przecudowny!”. „Musisz pojąć, bo inaczej będziemy smutni”. Potem zaczęły się powtarzać. „Czemu mnie nie rozumiesz!?”. „Wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz, braciszku!”. PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS! Pierdolony kucyk znowu zawył. – Czego chcesz!? – wrzasnąłem do niego i do mojego nieobecnego brata. Miałem ochotę zadzwonić na policję. Tak po prostu. Przyjedźcie, bo jestem nękany przez niebezpieczne kucyki! – to właśnie bym im powiedział. Nie, do mamy, do mamy – instruowałem swoje palce, przebierające w liście kontaktów. PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS! Zacisnąłem zęby ze złości. Telefon wyśliznął mi się z dłoni i padł na pamiętnik. Na stronę z napisem „Zaśpiewaj ze mną!”. PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS! Spojrzałem na kucyka. Leżał pod ścianą, wydając z siebie muzyczkę. Pokręciłem głową z niedowierzaniem, kiedy uświadomiłem sobie, co zamierzam zrobić. – Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows! – zaśpiewałem razem z pluszakiem. Wyłączył się. Melodia ucichła. Zaśmiałem się nerwowo, próbując odreagować jakoś niepokój. Nagle rozległ się szczęk mechanizmu. Drzwi się otworzyły – pomyślałem – spierdalam stąd! Szybko doskoczyłem do nich i pchnąłem. Nadzieja we mnie zgasła, kiedy okazały się zamknięte. Oparłem się o nie plecami, ciężko dysząc. Więcej tlenu, tlen chyba uspokaja, głębokie wdechy – chaotyczne myśli latały mi w głowie. Coś skrzypnęło przeciągle. Wybałuszyłem oczy ze strachu. Drzwiczki szafy powoli się uchyliły. Tak po prostu. Same z siebie. – To jest jakaś powalona ukryta kamera!? – krzyknąłem. Nie doczekałem się odpowiedzi. To pewnie przeciąg, to pewnie jego wina, tłumaczyłem sobie. Ostrożnie zrobiłem parę kroków w stronę szafy, zachowując bezpieczną odległość. Spojrzałem do środka. Nie było w niej ubrań. Nie było w niej czegokolwiek, co trzymałby normalny człowiek. Mała lampa stojąca na dole rozświetlała wnętrze. Tylna ścianka zapełniona była poprzypinanymi zdjęciami. W kątach szafy walały się rozprute kucyki. Niektórym brakowało kończyn. Zbliżyłem się, by móc obejrzeć fotografie. – Nie wierzę... To jakiś popieprzony sen... – wyszeptałem. Ja, jak śpię. Ja, kiedy idę ulicą. Ja, siedzący na korytarzu w szkole. Gdy jednak zobaczyłem inne zdjęcia, poczułem wzbierające wymioty. Jakiś chłopak leżący w piwnicy. Był martwy. A co gorsza – wypatroszony. Chwyciłem drzwiczki i zamknąłem to chore gówno. Dla pewności jeszcze się odsunąłem. Zacząłem bać się wszystkiego, co było w pokoju. Nawet sztucznych kwiatów. Pociemniało mi przed oczami. Nie teraz, nie czas na mdlenie... – pomyślałem, zanim zderzyłem się z podłogą. Szybko odzyskałem świadomość. Nawet nie wiedziałem, czy ją w ogóle straciłem. Powoli się podniosłem, krzywiąc jednocześnie na znak bólu. Przetarłem oczy. Drzwi pokoju były uchylone. Szybko czmychnąłem na korytarz, próbując zapomnieć o wszystkim, co widziałem. Niestety, za drzwiami coś na mnie czekało. Wielki kucyk zwisał na sznurze przybitym do sufitu. Obok niego, pod ścianą, stała siekiera. Nie, nie, nie, to nie może się dziać! – powtarzałem sobie. Do pluszaka przyczepiona była karteczka. Zebrałem się w sobie i drżącą ręką odkleiłem ją. „Sto lat, Macieju, sto lat! Dziś są twoje urodziny! Dobierz się do swojego prezentu, spodoba ci się!” Rozejrzałem się po korytarzu. Ktoś musiał się włamać do mojego domu, stwierdziłem. W obliczu tak realnego zagrożenia zacząłem znów trzeźwo myśleć. Chwyciłem siekierę i ruszyłem w kierunku salonu. – Dorwę cię, gnoju – syknąłem. Salon wyglądał normalnie. Inne pokoje też, z wyjątkiem pokoju mojego brata oczywiście. Pozostała mi tylko piwnica do sprawdzenia. Minąłem kucyka w korytarzu – nie miałem ochoty sprawdzać, co za niespodzianka czai się w jego trzewiach – i stanąłem przed drzwiami, za którymi kryły się schody na dół. Powoli zatopiłem się w ciemności panującej tam, próbując przypomnieć sobie położenie włącznika światła. Drewniane stopnie skrzypiały z każdym moim krokiem. Siekierę trzymałem w gotowości. Po boku wymacałem przełącznik i pomieszczenie zalało światło. Na środku leżał kucyk. Duży. Coś było z nim nie tak. Dopiero gdy się przybliżyłem, zrozumiałem co. Smród wypełnił moje nozdrza, a oczom ukazała się największa okropność, jaką jest w stanie wymyślić spaczony umysł. Ten kucykopodobny twór był człowiekiem. Trupem. Jego ciało pokrywało futro przyszyte zamiast skóry. Nawet na twarzy. Granatowe futerko, gdzieniegdzie poplamione zaschniętą krwią, gdzie indziej jego braki odsłaniały ludzkie mięśnie. Z rozprutego brzucha, nieudolnie zszytego, wychodziły kłębki jakiejś waty. Padłem na kolana i zrzygałem się. Potem odpełzłem jak najdalej od tego czegoś. W przejściu, na górze, coś mi mignęło. Powoli przekręciłem głowę w tamtą stronę i obserwowałem. To był ten skurwiel – doszła do mnie wreszcie myśl. Zerwałem się na nogi, chwyciłem siekierkę. Kierowany gniewem oraz obrzydzeniem, ruszyłem schodami. Wyskoczyłem na korytarz. Ujrzałem postać. Nie skupiłem się na niej, lecz na tym, co trzymała. Puszkę. Po chwili wystrzelił we mnie strumień gazu. Wrzasnąłem, zakrywając wierzchem dłoni podrażnione oczy. Oślepił mnie. Drugą ręką wyprowadziłem cios siekierą. Ostrze natrafiło na coś. Uczucie triumfu minęło, kiedy usłyszałem oddalające się kroki uciekiniera i przypomniałem sobie wiszącego pluszaka. To jego rozciąłem. – Co jest, do diabła!? – ryknąłem, lecz tamten nie odpowiedział. Po chwili pieczenie ustało. Rozwarłem powieki. Z rozpołowionego pluszaka wypadła teczka. Spojrzałem za siebie. Intruz nie pozostawił żadnego śladu. Schyliłem się i wziąłem swój prezent urodzinowy. Postanowiłem przejrzeć zawartość tej teczki. W środku były notatki. Nosiły tytuł „Chcemy mieć przyjaciela!”. Zdjęcie chłopaka z dopiskiem „Cel”. Potem krok po kroku opisane wszystko, co mu robili. Usuwanie skóry, wybebeszanie... aż osiągnęli zamierzony efekt w postaci truchła w mojej piwnicy. Na końcu widniał wielki napis „Niepowodzenie! Cel, pomimo przemiany fizycznej w kucyka, zmarł. Co gorsza, nie zmartwychwstał jako kucyk. Być może powinniśmy zacząć od przemiany psychicznej? To może zadziałać!”. Ostatnia kartka. Na niej moje zdjęcie. Z dopiskiem „Cel”. Projekt: „Chcemy mieć przyjaciela jednorożca!”. Na dole ktoś jeszcze zanotował „Najpierw psychika, potem fizyka!”. – Nie! – wrzasnąłem, ciskając teczkę jak najdalej w głąb korytarza. Chwyciłem siekierę. – Chcecie mnie!? – darłem się. – To sobie mnie weźcie! No dawać! Stałem w pełnej gotowości do odparcia ataku armii kucykowych fanatyków. Żadna jednak nie nadciągała. Panowała cisza. Rzuciłem się biegiem w kierunku pokoju mojego brata. Byle do telefonu, myślałem, mijając obklejone drzwi. Dotarłem do biurka. Poczułem się bezpieczniej, chwytając komórkę. PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS! Muzyka dobiegająca zza moich pleców sparaliżowała moje ciało. Z wielkim trudem obróciłem głowę. Stał tam mój brat. W jednej ręce trzymał śpiewającego kucyka, a w drugiej pistolet. PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS! Pociągnął za spust. Z lufy wystrzeliła strzałka. Wbiła mi się w udo. Zdrętwiałem. Komórka z wybranym numerem na policję wypadła mi z dłoni. Potem wszystko pociemniało. PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS! Byłem półprzytomny. Zdawało mi się, że słyszę głos spikera radiowego. Mówił o jakiejś awarii w zakładzie psychiatrycznym. Chyba wieźli mnie gdzieś samochodem, choć równie dobrze mógł to być sen. Nie mam pojęcia, czym mnie naćpali. Doszedłem do siebie dopiero w jakiejś piwnicy. Przywiązany byłem do wózka inwalidzkiego. Próbowałem się wyszarpać z więzów, ale moje ciało przypominało bezwładną kukiełkę, z której ktoś wyssał całą energię. – Spokojnie, braciszku – powiedział Szymon. Pchał wózek, aż natrafiliśmy na drzwi. Co to za miejsce, myślałem ze łzami w oczach, co to za ludzie...? Ten szajbus wystukał jakiś rytm kołatką, po czym rozległ się szczęk i drzwi się otworzyły. W następnym pokoju znajdowało się centrum dowodzenia tych pojebów. Siedział tam jakiś staruch i koleś koło trzydziestki. Ten drugi obsługiwał komputer, przy którym stały cztery monitory, z czego trzy pokazywały obraz z kamer w moim domu. Na ostatnim wił się ciąg białych liter na czarnym tle. W pewnej chwili mężczyzna odwrócił się w moją stronę i zaczął mnie badać wzrokiem. Pozostali też to robili. – Zabierzcie mnie stąd! – wrzasnąłem. Staruch szybko doskoczył do mojego wózka i zakleił mi usta taśmą. To koniec, pomyślałem, czując ciepłe łzy pełznące po policzkach. – Jaki plan? – zapytał mój brat. – Musimy zrobić z niego jednorożca, będzie taki słodziutki... – westchnął mężczyzna przy komputerze. – Proponuję małą drogę na skróty, panowie – rzekł z dumą najstarszy. – Lobotomia! Odpowiedziało mu milczenie. Moje serce jakby przestało bić. Wszystko pociemniało. Lobotomia, kurwa, lobotomia – powtarzałem sobie z niedowierzaniem, aż w końcu zemdlałem. – Kiedy już będzie po wszystkim, narzucimy mu nową tożsamość, zostanie jednorożcem! Dochodziły mnie odległe strzępki rozmów. – Jak to się w ogóle robi? – zapytał mój brat. – Tutaj w internecie piszą, że trzeba szpikulec do lodu wprowadzić przez oczodół, pod gałką oczną pacjenta. A potem, wewnątrz mózgu, obracać go jak mieszadełko do koktajli. – Da się zrobić – stwierdził staruch. – Wszystko gotowe? – któryś zapytał. – Ta, możemy wrzucać pacjenta na stół. Odpłynąłem. Już nic nie słyszałem. Ani nie czułem. Świat nabrał kolorów. Każdy mój dzień wypełniały zabawy z moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi! Szymon, mój ukochany braciszek, był taki ze mnie dumny... Kamil, on się tak troszczył o mnie... a pan Zbyszek to naprawdę przemiły staruszek, tak bardzo kochał moje różowiutkie puszyste futerko. Byliśmy tacy szczęśliwy... ale pewnego dnia przyszli do nas jacyś panowie. Wyprowadzili moich przyjaciół w kajdankach, a potem jakby zamarli na mój widok. Nie patrzyli się z miłością w oczach, tak jak Szymon, Kamil albo pan Zbyszek. Podreptałem do nich, uśmiechając się, próbując ich rozweselić. – Co to jest... – któryś wycedził. Inny się obrócił na pięcie i zwymiotował na podłogę. Zaczęli się cofać ode mnie. Nie rozumiem, czemu się mnie bali? – Zastrzelcie to... – wydał rozkaz ich dowódca. – W imię Boga, zastrzelcie to! – Ale... – któryś się wahał – to chyba jest człowiek... – To był człowiek – poprawił dowódca. Doskoczyłem jednemu do nogi i zacząłem go miziać swoim cudownym rogiem. Rogiem jednorożca! Ale on tylko się skrzywił z obrzydzeniem... – W imię Boga – któryś powiedział – i w imię tego, kim ten człowiek kiedyś był. Chociaż tak okażmy mu należny szacunek! Wszyscy skinęli głowami. Przeczułem, że coś jest nie tak. Cofnąłem się. W jednej chwili sięgnęli po broń. W jednej chwili wszystkoykami, którymi obkleił sobie drzwi. Wśliznąłem się do pokoju i szybko omiotłem wzrokiem otoczenie. Plakat z kucykiem, kucyk pluszak, zeszycik z kucykiem, kurwa! Wszędzie te chore stworzenia, uśmiechające się, jakby na znak triumfu nad psychiką mojego brata. Najchętniej oblałbym to wszystko benzyną i puścił z dymem. Poza tymi akcesoriami prawdziwego fanatyka, to dużo tam nie było. Panował porządek. Musiał posprzątać zanim przeprowadził się do czubków. Usiadłem na fotelu przy biurku niczym prezes w swoim gabinecie. Kucykowym gabinecie. Spostrzegłem leżący przede mną notatnik – wiadomo co było na okładce – z dopiskiem „Pamiętnik”. Nie mogłem powstrzymać uśmiechu, który wygiął moje usta w nikczemnym wyrazie – wreszcie mogłem się dowiedzieć, o czym myślał ten szajbus! Mając takie cudo na wyciągnięciu ręki, nie obchodziły mnie zakazy „nie wchodź”, „uszanuj wolę brata”. Otworzyłem na pierwszej stronie. Odciąłem Penisa I Mi Jest Tak Dobrze! Co jest, kurwa!? – przemknęło mi przez myśli. Nim zdążyłem przeczytać choć jedno słowo, w pokoju rozległa się muzyczka. Odwróciłem się w stronę źródła. Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows! Dochodziła z wnętrza kucyka, który stał w kącie. Zwrócony był twarzą – może pyskiem? Ryjem? Ciul wie, co te dziwolągi mają – prosto we mnie. Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows! – Zamknij się! – krzyknąłem. Zapadła głucha cisza. Usłuchał. Nie tego się spodziewałem. Powoli wstałem z fotela, bojąc się, że jakikolwiek szelest może powołać tę kreaturę do życia. Zakradłem się do niego ostrożnie, a gdy byłem blisko – pochwyciłem jak drapieżnik ofiarę. Uniosłem na wysokość twarzy i zacząłem badać wzrokiem, palcami, trząść. W brzuchu tkwił jakiś mechanizm. Nieduży, ale dało się go wymacać. PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS! Kucyk ryknął muzyką. Odruchowo cisnąłem go jak najdalej. W chwili, kiedy uderzył o ścianę, znów zamilkł. Pomyślałem, że musiałem go uszkodzić. Miałem dość tych chorych rzeczy. Obróciłem się na pięcie i ruszyłem do drzwi. Nacisnąłem klamkę. Zamknięte. Mocniej szarpnąłem klamką i naparłem barkiem na drzwi, w nadziei, że to coś pomoże. Nie zadziałało. – Co jest... – szepnąłem oszołomiony. Odsunąłem się. Próbowałem znaleźć jakieś racjonalne wyjaśnienie. Drzwi długo nie były używane, pewnie przez to się zatrzasnęły. Wróciłem do biurka, gdzie zostawiłem odruchowo swój telefon. Gdy po niego sięgałem, spojrzałem machinalnie na kartkę pamiętnika. Po przeczytaniu pierwszych słów, zastygłem w bezruchu. „Cześć Macieju!”. Cofnąłem dłoń od komórki i zaniepokojony zacząłem przewijać strony. „Wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz, braciszku!”. „Zostaniemy przyjaciółmi?”. „Czemu mnie nie rozumiesz!?”. Na każdej kartce znajdowało się pojedyncze zdanie. Wszystkie odnosiły się do mnie. „Zaśpiewaj ze mną!”. „Widziałem jak śpisz i wyobraziłem sobie ciebie w różowym futerku – byłbyś przecudowny!”. „Musisz pojąć, bo inaczej będziemy smutni”. Potem zaczęły się powtarzać. „Czemu mnie nie rozumiesz!?”. „Wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz, braciszku!”. PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS! Pierdolony kucyk znowu zawył. – Czego chcesz!? – wrzasnąłem do niego i do mojego nieobecnego brata. Miałem ochotę zadzwonić na policję. Tak po prostu. Przyjedźcie, bo jestem nękany przez niebezpieczne kucyki! – to właśnie bym im powiedział. Nie, do mamy, do mamy – instruowałem swoje palce, przebierające w liście kontaktów. PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS! Zacisnąłem zęby ze złości. Telefon wyśliznął mi się z dłoni i padł na pamiętnik. Na stronę z napisem „Zaśpiewaj ze mną!”. PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS! Spojrzałem na kucyka. Leżał pod ścianą, wydając z siebie muzyczkę. Pokręciłem głową z niedowierzaniem, kiedy uświadomiłem sobie, co zamierzam zrobić. – Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows! – zaśpiewałem razem z pluszakiem. Wyłączył się. Melodia ucichła. Zaśmiałem się nerwowo, próbując odreagować jakoś niepokój. Nagle rozległ się szczęk mechanizmu. Drzwi się otworzyły – pomyślałem – spierdalam stąd! Szybko doskoczyłem do nich i pchnąłem. Nadzieja we mnie zgasła, kiedy okazały się zamknięte. Oparłem się o nie plecami, ciężko dysząc. Więcej tlenu, tlen chyba uspokaja, głębokie wdechy – chaotyczne myśli latały mi w głowie. Coś skrzypnęło przeciągle. Wybałuszyłem oczy ze strachu. Drzwiczki szafy powoli się uchyliły. Tak po prostu. Same z siebie. – To jest jakaś powalona ukryta kamera!? – krzyknąłem. Nie doczekałem się odpowiedzi. To pewnie przeciąg, to pewnie jego wina, tłumaczyłem sobie. Ostrożnie zrobiłem parę kroków w stronę szafy, zachowując bezpieczną odległość. Spojrzałem do środka. Nie było w niej ubrań. Nie było w niej czegokolwiek, co trzymałby normalny człowiek. Mała lampa stojąca na dole rozświetlała wnętrze. Tylna ścianka zapełniona była poprzypinanymi zdjęciami. W kątach szafy walały się rozprute kucyki. Niektórym brakowało kończyn. Zbliżyłem się, by móc obejrzeć fotografie. – Nie wierzę... To jakiś popieprzony sen... – wyszeptałem. Ja, jak śpię. Ja, kiedy idę ulicą. Ja, siedzący na korytarzu w szkole. Gdy jednak zobaczyłem inne zdjęcia, poczułem wzbierające wymioty. Jakiś chłopak leżący w piwnicy. Był martwy. A co gorsza – wypatroszony. Chwyciłem drzwiczki i zamknąłem to chore gówno. Dla pewności jeszcze się odsunąłem. Zacząłem bać się wszystkiego, co było w pokoju. Nawet sztucznych kwiatów. Pociemniało mi przed oczami. Nie teraz, nie czas na mdlenie... – pomyślałem, zanim zderzyłem się z podłogą. Szybko odzyskałem świadomość. Nawet nie wiedziałem, czy ją w ogóle straciłem. Powoli się podniosłem, krzywiąc jednocześnie na znak bólu. Przetarłem oczy. Drzwi pokoju były uchylone. Szybko czmychnąłem na korytarz, próbując zapomnieć o wszystkim, co widziałem. Niestety, za drzwiami coś na mnie czekało. Wielki kucyk zwisał na sznurze przybitym do sufitu. Obok niego, pod ścianą, stała siekiera. Nie, nie, nie, to nie może się dziać! – powtarzałem sobie. Do pluszaka przyczepiona była karteczka. Zebrałem się w sobie i drżącą ręką odkleiłem ją. „Sto lat, Macieju, sto lat! Dziś są twoje urodziny! Dobierz się do swojego prezentu, spodoba ci się!” Rozejrzałem się po korytarzu. Ktoś musiał się włamać do mojego domu, stwierdziłem. W obliczu tak realnego zagrożenia zacząłem znów trzeźwo myśleć. Chwyciłem siekierę i ruszyłem w kierunku salonu. – Dorwę cię, gnoju – syknąłem. Salon wyglądał normalnie. Inne pokoje też, z wyjątkiem pokoju mojego brata oczywiście. Pozostała mi tylko piwnica do sprawdzenia. Minąłem kucyka w korytarzu – nie miałem ochoty sprawdzać, co za niespodzianka czai się w jego trzewiach – i stanąłem przed drzwiami, za którymi kryły się schody na dół. Powoli zatopiłem się w ciemności panującej tam, próbując przypomnieć sobie położenie włącznika światła. Drewniane stopnie skrzypiały z każdym moim krokiem. Siekierę trzymałem w gotowości. Po boku wymacałem przełącznik i pomieszczenie zalało światło. Na środku leżał kucyk. Duży. Coś było z nim nie tak. Dopiero gdy się przybliżyłem, zrozumiałem co. Smród wypełnił moje nozdrza, a oczom ukazała się największa okropność, jaką jest w stanie wymyślić spaczony umysł. Ten kucykopodobny twór był człowiekiem. Trupem. Jego ciało pokrywało futro przyszyte zamiast skóry. Nawet na twarzy. Granatowe futerko, gdzieniegdzie poplamione zaschniętą krwią, gdzie indziej jego braki odsłaniały ludzkie mięśnie. Z rozprutego brzucha, nieudolnie zszytego, wychodziły kłębki jakiejś waty. Padłem na kolana i zrzygałem się. Potem odpełzłem jak najdalej od tego czegoś. W przejściu, na górze, coś mi mignęło. Powoli przekręciłem głowę w tamtą stronę i obserwowałem. To był ten skurwiel – doszła do mnie wreszcie myśl. Zerwałem się na nogi, chwyciłem siekierkę. Kierowany gniewem oraz obrzydzeniem, ruszyłem schodami. Wyskoczyłem na korytarz. Ujrzałem postać. Nie skupiłem się na niej, lecz na tym, co trzymała. Puszkę. Po chwili wystrzelił we mnie strumień gazu. Wrzasnąłem, zakrywając wierzchem dłoni podrażnione oczy. Oślepił mnie. Drugą ręką wyprowadziłem cios siekierą. Ostrze natrafiło na coś. Uczucie triumfu minęło, kiedy usłyszałem oddalające się kroki uciekiniera i przypomniałem sobie wiszącego pluszaka. To jego rozciąłem. – Co jest, do diabła!? – ryknąłem, lecz tamten nie odpowiedział. Po chwili pieczenie ustało. Rozwarłem powieki. Z rozpołowionego pluszaka wypadła teczka. Spojrzałem za siebie. Intruz nie pozostawił żadnego śladu. Schyliłem się i wziąłem swój prezent urodzinowy. Postanowiłem przejrzeć zawartość tej teczki. W środku były notatki. Nosiły tytuł „Chcemy mieć przyjaciela!”. Zdjęcie chłopaka z dopiskiem „Cel”. Potem krok po kroku opisane wszystko, co mu robili. Usuwanie skóry, wybebeszanie... aż osiągnęli zamierzony efekt w postaci truchła w mojej piwnicy. Na końcu widniał wielki napis „Niepowodzenie! Cel, pomimo przemiany fizycznej w kucyka, zmarł. Co gorsza, nie zmartwychwstał jako kucyk. Być może powinniśmy zacząć od przemiany psychicznej? To może zadziałać!”. Ostatnia kartka. Na niej moje zdjęcie. Z dopiskiem „Cel”. Projekt: „Chcemy mieć przyjaciela jednorożca!”. Na dole ktoś jeszcze zanotował „Najpierw psychika, potem fizyka!”. – Nie! – wrzasnąłem, ciskając teczkę jak najdalej w głąb korytarza. Chwyciłem siekierę. – Chcecie mnie!? – darłem się. – To sobie mnie weźcie! No dawać! Stałem w pełnej gotowości do odparcia ataku armii kucykowych fanatyków. Żadna jednak nie nadciągała. Panowała cisza. Rzuciłem się biegiem w kierunku pokoju mojego brata. Byle do telefonu, myślałem, mijając obklejone drzwi. Dotarłem do biurka. Poczułem się bezpieczniej, chwytając komórkę. PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS! Muzyka dobiegająca zza moich pleców sparaliżowała moje ciało. Z wielkim trudem obróciłem głowę. Stał tam mój brat. W jednej ręce trzymał śpiewającego kucyka, a w drugiej pistolet. PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS! Pociągnął za spust. Z lufy wystrzeliła strzałka. Wbiła mi się w udo. Zdrętwiałem. Komórka z wybranym numerem na policję wypadła mi z dłoni. Potem wszystko pociemniało. PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS! Byłem półprzytomny. Zdawało mi się, że słyszę głos spikera radiowego. Mówił o jakiejś awarii w zakładzie psychiatrycznym. Chyba wieźli mnie gdzieś samochodem, choć równie dobrze mógł to być sen. Nie mam pojęcia, czym mnie naćpali. Doszedłem do siebie dopiero w jakiejś piwnicy. Przywiązany byłem do wózka inwalidzkiego. Próbowałem się wyszarpać z więzów, ale moje ciało przypominało bezwładną kukiełkę, z której ktoś wyssał całą energię. – Spokojnie, braciszku – powiedział Szymon. Pchał wózek, aż natrafiliśmy na drzwi. Co to za miejsce, myślałem ze łzami w oczach, co to za ludzie...? Ten szajbus wystukał jakiś rytm kołatką, po czym rozległ się szczęk i drzwi się otworzyły. W następnym pokoju znajdowało się centrum dowodzenia tych pojebów. Siedział tam jakiś staruch i koleś koło trzydziestki. Ten drugi obsługiwał komputer, przy którym stały cztery monitory, z czego trzy pokazywały obraz z kamer w moim domu. Na ostatnim wił się ciąg białych liter na czarnym tle. W pewnej chwili mężczyzna odwrócił się w moją stronę i zaczął mnie badać wzrokiem. Pozostali też to robili. – Zabierzcie mnie stąd! – wrzasnąłem. Staruch szybko doskoczył do mojego wózka i zakleił mi usta taśmą. To koniec, pomyślałem, czując ciepłe łzy pełznące po policzkach. – Jaki plan? – zapytał mój brat. – Musimy zrobić z niego jednorożca, będzie taki słodziutki... – westchnął mężczyzna przy komputerze. – Proponuję małą drogę na skróty, panowie – rzekł z dumą najstarszy. – Lobotomia! Odpowiedziało mu milczenie. Moje serce jakby przestało bić. Wszystko pociemniało. Lobotomia, kurwa, lobotomia – powtarzałem sobie z niedowierzaniem, aż w końcu zemdlałem. – Kiedy już będzie po wszystkim, narzucimy mu nową tożsamość, zostanie jednorożcem! Dochodziły mnie odległe strzępki rozmów. – Jak to się w ogóle robi? – zapytał mój brat. – Tutaj w internecie piszą, że trzeba szpikulec do lodu wprowadzić przez oczodół, pod gałką oczną pacjenta. A potem, wewnątrz mózgu, obracać go jak mieszadełko do koktajli. – Da się zrobić – stwierdził staruch. – Wszystko gotowe? – któryś zapytał. – Ta, możemy wrzucać pacjenta na stół. Odpłynąłem. Już nic nie słyszałem. Ani nie czułem. Świat nabrał kolorów. Każdy mój dzień wypełniały zabawy z moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi! Szymon, mój ukochany braciszek, był taki ze mnie dumny... Kamil, on się tak troszczył o mnie... a pan Zbyszek to naprawdę przemiły staruszek, tak bardzo kochał moje różowiutkie puszyste futerko. Byliśmy tacy szczęśliwy... ale pewnego dnia przyszli do nas jacyś panowie. Wyprowadzili moich przyjaciół w kajdankach, a potem jakby zamarli na mój widok. Nie patrzyli się z miłością w oczach, tak jak Szymon, Kamil albo pan Zbyszek. Podreptałem do nich, uśmiechając się, próbując ich rozweselić. – Co to jest... – któryś wycedził. Inny się obrócił na pięcie i zwymiotował na podłogę. Zaczęli się cofać ode mnie. Nie rozumiem, czemu się mnie bali? – Zastrzelcie to... – wydał rozkaz ich dowódca. – W imię Boga, zastrzelcie to! – Ale... – któryś się wahał – to chyba jest człowiek... – To był człowiek – poprawił dowódca. Doskoczyłem jednemu do nogi i zacząłem go miziać swoim cudownym rogiem. Rogiem jednorożca! Ale on tylko się skrzywił z obrzydzeniem... – W imię Boga – któryś powiedział – i w imię tego, kim ten człowiek kiedyś był. Chociaż tak okażmy mu należny szacunek! Wszyscy skinęli głowami. Przeczułem, że coś jest nie tak. Cofnąłem się. W jednej chwili sięgnęli po broń. W oka mgnieniu wszystko się skończyło Kategoria:MATKO BOSKA CZEMU TA STRONA JEST TAK W PIZDU DŁUGA